


6 Years

by serena221b



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: But there's only one quote taken from it, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, It's really not much, Mild Language, Spoilers for Episode: s07e08 The Rings of Akhaten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serena221b/pseuds/serena221b
Summary: It's been six years since the events of The Rings of Akhaten, and we never know what happens to Merry Gejelh, the Queen of Years. Well, I wrote this little One Shot to give a glimpse of what it might be like if the Doctor and Merry were to reunite.





	6 Years

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, this involves a future incarnation of the Doctor in the year 2019. In this scenario, the Doctor is played by Hugh Dancy, who played Will Graham on NBC's Hannibal. In my mind, he'd be perfect for the role because he'd be able to balance the Doctor's good side with his dark side. The actress who plays Merry Gejelh in this story is Haley Ramm.

Merry's POV  
As I was watching over my spaceship, I heard footsteps in the distance I quickly got out my gun. "Who's there? Show yourself," I ordered. The footsteps were coming from behind me. They stopped in the doorway. I turned around and pointed my gun at the man. He seemed familiar, but I couldn't name him. "Please put the gun down. I'm not going to hurt you," he said. "Who are you?" I asked. "Hey, do you mind if I tell you a story? I know you've heard this one before. All the elements in your body were forged many, many millions of years ago, in the heart of a faraway star that exploded and died. That explosion scattered those elements across the desolations of space. After so, so many millions of years, these elements came together to form new stars and new planets. And on and on it went. The elements came together and burst apart, forming shoes and ships and sealing wax, and cabbages and kings. Until eventually, they came together to make you. You are unique in the universe. There is only one Merry Gejelh. And there will never be another. What ever happened to that beautiful girl?" he asked. At that moment, I knew who the man was. It was the Doctor. I lowered my gun. It was about damn time he showed up! "You abandoned her and she got exiled because the people of Akhaten thought that she was responsible for their planet almost dying, but she really wasn’t," I said. "How long has it been, Merry?" asked the Doctor. 'He really doesn't have a clue about what I've been through,' I thought. "Well let’s see. I was 12 when you and Clara visited Akhaten, and I was exiled when I was 13. And I’m 18 now. So it’s been 6 BLEEDING YEARS!!! And I see that you’ve regenerated. AGAIN!" I exclaimed. "How did you know about that?" he asked. "During the first year of my exile, I used some of the resources on this ship to research you. I found out that you were a Time Lord. The last of them, in fact. So I figured out that you could regenerate. Using the ship’s resources, I was able to look up all of your previous incarnations. At that point, I found out that you were on your last incarnation when we met. But then, the Time Lords returned and gave you a whole new regeneration cycle. At that point, you regenerated. And considering that the last face that I saw in your records isn’t the face that I see now, I am forced to assume that you have regenerated not once, but TWICE since I last saw you!" I paused as I sat down. "You could have defended me in court. You could have saved me from exile. But no. You and Clara left me there to fend for myself. And for all I know, you completely forgot about me. By the way, where is Clara?" I asked. "She died while we were battling the Daleks on Earth. I’m travelling alone, now," said the Doctor. "You deserved it for what you did to me," I said. Then, the Doctor crouched down to my level and took my hand. "Merry, I am so sorry. If I had known that this would happen to you, I would have stayed on Akhaten and helped you. But I didn’t know. I don’t think that either of us knew," he said. I sighed. "You’re right. It all happened so quickly. I’m sorry, too. I guess that being in exile for five years has really messed me up," I said as a tear streamed down my face. The Doctor wiped the tear away with his thumb. "I never forgot you, Merry. I just thought that you were perfectly fine on Akhaten. Like I said before, I didn’t even know that this would happen," he said. We sat in silence for a few minutes. "I’m sorry about Clara. I know that she meant a lot to you. I know how you feel being alone. It’s hard," I said. "Aren’t there other people controlling this ship?" asked the Doctor. "No. It’s only me," I said. The Doctor smiled. "You know, there’s still a vacancy in my ship. Do you want to come along?" he asked. "You have no idea how long I have waited to hear those words," I said. Then, the Doctor stood up and held out his hand. "Shall we?" he asked. I smiled. "Let's do it," I said as I took his hand and was helped up. Then, the two of us ran to his ship. It was smaller than I expected. "It’s really small. How are we going to be able to fit?" I asked. "Just you wait," he said as he opened the door for me. When I walked in, I was in awe. "No. Way!" I exclaimed. Then, the Doctor closed the door and walked towards the console. "It’s called the TARDIS, or Time and Relative Dimension in Space," he said. "It’s bigger on the inside! How does that work?" I asked. "Basically, when you enter the TARDIS, you’re transported to another dimension," he said. "Incredible!" I exclaimed. "So, where do you want to go? The TARDIS can go anywhere in time and space," said the Doctor. "Well, I kind of want to go to this Earth place that you mentioned," I said. "Yes, you given me the “space” part. But, what about “time”? When on Earth do you want to go to?" he asked. "Surprise me," I said, not knowing what to say. The Doctor smiled. "I know just the place," he paused as he started up the TARDIS. "Hold on tight," he said. Once I had grabbed onto the nearest railing, the TARDIS began to shake. "Is it always this bumpy?" I asked. "Yes. Yes, it is," he said. I smiled. "Well, this is going to be fun, isn't it?" I asked. "I like your style, Merry," said the Doctor. Then, we were off to our first adventure together.


End file.
